heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Asugi (FE)
Asugi (Grey in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and is the son of Saizo, the nephew of Kaze and the cousin of Midori. Involvement Fire Emblem Fates When he was born, Asugi was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. As the son of Saizo, Asugi was given training in hopes of having him succeed as the sixth in a line of Saizos, given that he is the first born son. However, the pressure of becoming the next Saizo proved too much for him and he decided to discard that name, instead naming himself Asugi. According to him, that name means "gray". Sometime later, Asugi was hired by bandit gang lead by Funke who wanted to raid a nearby mansion. Although paid by candy, Asugi had doubts of the mission and wanted out. In his Paralogue, Saizo decides to pay him a visit in hopes of testing his son to see if he is worthy of becoming the next Saizo. Suddenly, Saizo sees people up ahead and finds Funke and to his surprise, Asugi. Saizo is disappointed that Asugi joined them, stating that he brings shame to the Saizo name he will one day inherit. Asugi expresses that he has no interest in the name, given that Saizo never spent time with him. Asugi promptly leaves to the mansion. Inside, Saizo and the army finish off Funke, allowing Saizo to eventually catch his son. Asugi finally tells his father that he wanted no part of the mission as not only did Funke wanted to rob the mansion, but kill its owner. Asugi tells Saizo that no amount of payment could make him do such a thing. Asugi asks Saizo what he plans on doing with him. Saizo tells him that he is free to go, but he is no longer forced to be the sixth Saizo in name. Saizo tells him that the name was meant to live up to the honor and that Asugi seems to have found his own honor and tells him to enjoy his life. Asugi thinks for a bit and decides to join the army, seeing the opportunity to learn more and perhaps fix his father's "sourpuss face". In his supports with Saizo, he teaches his father that his approaches in gathering intel by using candy is just as effective as Saizo's tactics. Eventually, he decides that he will take his father's training to take up the name of Saizo. He states that by doing so, he will honor the Saizo name as it is his responsibility. Killed Victims *Countless Unnamed Nohr Soldiers *Countless Faceless *Countless Generic Enemies Allies In Birthright *Avatar *Saizo *Kaze *Midori *Azura *Mozu *Felicia *Shigure *Dwyer *Hinoka *Sakura *Takumi *Ryoma *Hana *Kagero *Orichi *Rinkah *Oboro *Setsuna *Shiro *Hisame *Selkie *Rhajat *Sophie *Caeldori *Mitama *Kana In Revelations *Avatar *Saizo *Kaze *Midori *Azura *Mozu *Felicia *Shigure *Dwyer *Hinoka *Sakura *Takumi *Ryoma *Hana *Kagero *Orichi *Rinkah *Oboro *Setsuna *Shiro *Hisame *Selkie *Rhajat *Sophie *Caeldori *Mitama *Kana *Ignatius *Beruka *Charlotte *Nina *Soleil Enemies *Nohr (Birthright) *The Faceless *Bandits *Funke *King Garon *Anankos (Revelations) Appearances *Fire Emblem Fates **Birthright **Revelations Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Bandits Category:Fire Emblem Character Category:Fire Emblem Fates Characters Category:Fire Emblem - Birthright Category:Fire Emblem - Revelations Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Hair Category:Purple Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Love Interest Category:Married Category:Fire Emblem Playable Characters Category:Alive Category:Criminal Category:Royalty Category:Hoshido-Nohr War Participants Category:Fire Emblem Fates Playable Characters Category:Fir Embem Characters